Musim Semi Terindah
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Adalah musim dimana bunga sakura bermekaran, berkuncup kembang dengan indah di pohonnya, menguarkan aroma khas di indera penciuman, menebarkan udara nyaman saat merasakannya, itulah musim semi. Haruno Sakura— gadis itu bahkan rela menolak banyak cinta yang datang menghampirinya, demi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia rela menunggu dalam hampa dan kesendirian. [CANON]
1. Musim Semi Dimulai

Adalah musim dimana bunga sakura bermekaran, berkuncup kembang dengan indah di pohonnya, menguarkan aroma khas di indera penciuman manusia biasa ataupun _shinobi_ , menebarkan udara nyaman saat melihatnya ataupun merasakannya, itulah musim semi. Musim dimana dirinya dilahirkan. Sakura— gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada bunga sakura itu lahir di musim ini, dan namanya pun sama dengan bunga yang indah di pandang mata ini.

Dihari pertama musim semi tahun ini, dirinya masih di sibukkan dengan segudang aktifitas kesehariannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_. Kala sebagian teman-temannya sudah mulai merajut benang tali asmara di jenjang pernikahan, ia masih sibuk bekerja dan mengelola klinik mental perawatan anak yang di dirikannya setahun silam. Bukannya ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan romansa asmara penuh cinta, namun dirinya masih setia menunggu seseorang. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, lelaki yang amat di cintainya dan seolah membuat ia buta jika masih ada jutaan lelaki lainnya yang menginginkan memiliki dirinya. Lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa, satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cinta, dan satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat ia menunggu dalam kesendirian selama ini, bahkan mungkin lebih lama. Selalu lelaki itu satu-satunya, _The One_.

Setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat berakhir tiga tahun silam, dirinya yang semula hanya seorang _kunoichi_ biasa, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ terkenal yang idolakan oleh banyak _shinobi_ maupun warga sipil biasa. Banyak yang memuji dan bahkan mendambanya. Bak seorang primadona, sosoknya bukan hanya di idolakan oleh desa kelahirannya saja, Konoha, tapi ia juga di idolakan oleh warga desa lainnya yang menjalin ikatan aliansi _shinobi_ dalam perang itu. Mereka terpukau dengan kehebatan dan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh murid dari _sannin_ legendaris Tsunade, yang menjabat sebagai hokage kelima. Selama perang itu berlangsung, ia menerima banyak pernyataan cinta, baik secara lisan maupun tulisan. Sekarang pun saat seluruh desa sudah hidup dalam kedamaian juga tak berbeda, entah sudah berapa banyak _shinobi_ yang mengucapkan cinta padanya. Namun tak ada satupun yang ia terima. Alasannya? Tentu saja ia mengatakan _'Maaf. aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ku cinta.'_ Kalimat itu yang selalu ia dengungkan kala mendapatkan pernyataan cinta tersebut.

Haruno Sakura— gadis itu bahkan rela menolak puluhan dan mungkin ratusan orang yang secara terbuka dan terang-terangan mendeklarasikan kata cinta padanya, hanya untuk menunggu lelaki yang dicintainya itu kembali ke desa konoha. Demi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia rela menunggu dalam hampa dan kesendirian, juga tak ragu untuk menolak cinta yang datang menghampirinya. Semua itu ia lakukan hanya demi menunggu Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa.

Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa hampa yang mendera, rasa rindu yang belum kunjung terobati, rasa tak sanggup lagi bersabar untuk menunggu yang kadang menghampiri, rasa panas menyaksikan dan melihat asmara teman-temannya yang bermekaran di sekitar dirinya, juga rasa lelah hingga kapan dirinya harus menunggu, maka ia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Berharap dengan segudang kesibukan itu ia akan sedikit lupa tentang rasa dalam asa yang terasa dan bercampur menjadi satu itu.

.

.

 **Musim Semi Terindah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchihaamelia**

.

.

Hari sudah petang saat dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari klinik perawatan mental anak, langit senja di musim semi terlihat indah, merona kemerah-merahan dengan cuaca teduh yang menyelimuti. Sakura— gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya mentap langit senja saat langkahnya terhenti dekat sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi. Ia tersenyum, rasa lelah karena setumpuk pekerjaannya yang sedikit menguras _chakra_ itu terasa menguap bagai asap yang tertiup angin saat disuguhi indahnya pemandangan yang sedang menarik atensinya ini. Pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dan bersemi ditambah naungan langit senja di atasnya, sungguh merupakan pemandangan indah yang mampu menyejukan mata juga hatinya. "Musim semi kembali datang Sasuke- _kun_ , kapan kau kembali?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura merasa ada yang mengikuti dirinya, beberapa kali ia kembali menolah ke belakang, namun tak mendapati siapapun, ia mencoba untuk mendeteksi _chakra_ yang berada di dekatnya, tapi nihil. Karena ia juga tidak merasakan kehadiran _chakra_ siapapun. Kewaspadaannya di tingkatkan, firasatnya berkata memang tengah ada yang mengikutinya, namun orang itu berhasil menyembunyikan _chakra_ nya hingga tak terdeteksi olehnya.

Ketika ia tiba di depan apartemennya, saat sedang memasukkan kunci untuk membuka akses masuk menuju apartemennya itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Secepat kilat Sakura memutar badan juga kepalanya membelakangi pintu apartemen . Matanya terbelalak kaget, rongga mulutnya terbuka, ia mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Sosok itu—

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucapnya lirih, ingin ia segera berlari mendekap dan memeluk lelaki pujaannya.

Lelaki berambut raven yang menutupi sebelah mata kirinya itu melangkahkan kakinya, rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu, rambut lelaki itu kini sudah mencapai pundaknya, ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan langkah kakinya semakin berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah ternganga di depan pintu apartemennya.

Jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki itu hanya terpaut tujuh langkah lagi, gadis itu segera mengerjapkan matanya, juga mengatupkan kembali bibirnya yang tadi terbuka. Tidak! Ia tidak akan percaya semudah ini lagi sekarang, melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak boleh berlaku bodoh dan langsung mempercayai melihat Sasuke kali ini. Setahun lalu ia pernah tertipu dengan kehadiran orang yang menyamar sebagai lelaki yang di cintainya itu, hingga membuat dirinya lengah dan di culik. Sekarang ia akan waspada, tidak akan terjerat begitu saja melihat sosok Uchiha terakhir yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "T-tunggu—" ia mengucapkan kata itu untuk mengantisipasi "Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke- _kun_?" lanjutnya, iris _emerald_ miliknya terlihat tegas menatap sosok lelaki tersebut.

Sasuke, lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Sakura itu mengernyitkan keningnya, ia semakin bingung menatap sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu. "Apa maksud mu?" hanya tiga kata itu yang ia lontarkan melihat tingkah gadis yang dulu satu tim bersama dirinya di team 7.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, namun tetap berada dalam tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi "Tahun lalu aku pernah tertipu dengan sosok yang menyamar sebagai Sasuke- _kun_. Sekarang aku takkan dengan mudah mempercayai kehadirannya." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi firasatnya berkata jika Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang asli, Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Mata _onyx_ hitam sekelam malam itu menatap tajam gadis di depannya, ia mendengus pelan, sedikit kesal dengan kecurigaan gadis ini padanya, tapi ia juga mengerti mengapa gadis ini bersikap seperti ini. Ia sendiri yang menolong gadis itu saat diculik oleh Kido dan rekannya setahun yang lalu, meskipun ia tidak menampakkan kehadiran dan batang hidungnya di depan gadis itu, namun nyatanya ialah yang menyelamatkan gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. "…..Ini aku. Namun jika kau tak percaya, aku akan pergi," sahutnya tegas meskipun intonasi suaranya diucapkan secara rendah,

"…..Aku percaya," ujar Sakura cepat, sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar membalikkan kembali badannya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " _Tadaima_ , Sakura." akhirnya kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Manik _emerald_ Sakura terlihat mendung, tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi hingga hujan airmata turun membanjiri wajahnya, ia terharu. Sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya benar-benar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Sorry pendek tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot. Cuma karena otaknya lagi males mikir terlalu jauh, juga males ngetiknya jadi segini dulu aja…ehehe... Ide buat bikin fict ini, tiba-tiba ngalir begitu aja jadi buru-buru diketik dan di publish deh. Oya selamat idul fitri 1436H ya, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin :)

 **Sign - Uchihaamelia**


	2. Dibawah langit malam berbintang

"…..Ini aku. Namun jika kau tak percaya, aku akan pergi," sahutnya tegas meskipun intonasi suaranya diucapkan secara rendah,

"…..Aku percaya," ujar Sakura cepat, sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar membalikkan kembali badannya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " _Tadaima_ , Sakura." akhirnya kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Manik _emerald_ Sakura terlihat mendung, tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi hingga hujan airmata turun membanjiri wajahnya, ia terharu. Sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya benar-benar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

 **Musim Semi Terindah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchihaamelia**

.

.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Lirihnya. Rintik airmata telah membasahi paras cantiknya. Efek dari emosi yang meluap-luap dari dalam dadanya, juga efek dari rasa rindu mendalam yang akhirnya terobati. Bak tanah gersang kering kerontang yang akhirnya mendapat hujan, mungkin seperti itulah gambaran perasaannya kini melihat kehadiran pemuda Uchiha pujaannya. Merasa segar, nyaman, dan kembali hidup.

Lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu masih bergeming di tempatnya dan menatap dalam kearah Sakura, ia berfikir mengapa gadis itu kini malah menangis setelah tadi sempat meragukan kehadiran dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

Sakura menyeka buliran airmata yang tadi mengalir dari iris _emerald_ nya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, kemudian ia mengajak Uchiha tampan itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya, dan mempersilakannya duduk di sebuah sofa dekat balkon yang bisa melihat pemandangan indah desa konoha dari arah sini, ia terbiasa duduk disitu sendirian saat waktu senggang untuk menatap indahnya langit biru atau menikmati langit malam yang berbintang.

.

.

Sasuke tengah terduduk di sofa dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang bertabur bintang malam ini. Dan tak lama kemudian perempuan berhelai merah muda itu datang menghampirinya. Sakura membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya. Lalu meletakkan dua gelas ocha yang masih mengepul asap, serta beberapa kue dango yang ditaruh dalam sebuah piring, dari nampan yang di bawanya itu. "Minumlah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku membuatkan mu segelas ocha hangat," ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke melirik gelas ocha yang diletakkan Sakura diatas meja yang ada di hadapan sofa yang di dudukinya "Hn," gumamnya kemudian untuk merespon jamuan yang diberikan gadis itu.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak pernah saling berjumpa. Hanya terdengar suara serangga malam yang berbunyi pelan juga suara gemersik angin yang menerpa kulit mereka.

Perasaan gadis musim semi itu sungguh bahagia, meskipun belum ada percakapan lagi yang terjadi, namun hanya dengan merasakan keberadaan lelaki Uchiha itu di sampingnya saja, ia sangat gembira. Bisa merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu di sisinya sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Langit malam pun seakan ikut bahagia untuk gadis berambut merah muda itu, terbukti dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit, yang membuat langit menjadi lebih indah dan memancarkan kilauan cahaya yang menyejukkan.

Sesekali gadis itu curi pandang melirik pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari sampingnya, lalu tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Sungguh bahagia itu sederhana. Gadis bermata hijau zamrud tersebut terlalu enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya pada lelaki yang amat di cintainya itu, meskipun ada banyak beratus-ratus pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan. Nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk bertanya, karena ia takut akan mengganggu moment kebersamaan mereka yang baru sekejap ini.

"Sakura.." panggil suara baritone milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut, merasa namanya dipanggil gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya "Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" ucapnya, manik _emerald_ nya memancarkan kilau penasaran.

Lelaki Uchiha itu masih diam, belum menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meraih gelas ocha yang tadi di suguhkan oleh perempuan Haruno itu dengan satu tangannya yang masih tersisa. Setelah meneguknya dan merasakan aliran hangat ocha menjalar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, ia menggenggam gelas tersebut "Apa... kedatanganku kemari mengganggu mu?" sahutnya pelan.

Tentu saja tidak. Justru sebaliknya, Sakura sudah sangat lama menantikan kehadiran sosok Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa. Kedatangan lelaki itu bagai segelas air yang ditemukannya di padang pasir kala ia merasakan dahaga yang sudah berkepanjangan. Seperti rintik hujan yang sudah dinantikan kehadirannya oleh kemarau panjang. Maka dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Justru aku— sangat senang." jawabnya dengan tersipu malu.

Pemuda Uchiha satu-satunya itu tersenyum, sangat tipis. Hingga Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya pun tidak dapat melihatnya jika ia tengah tersenyum, begitu mendengar jawaban dari perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke desa, Sasuke- _kun_?" suara lembut gadis musim semi itu kembali terdengar menyambangi indera pendengaran milik Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut raven itu tidak segera menjawab, ia mengambil nafasnya secara teratur dan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit berbintang, ia sedang memikirkan frasa apa yang harus di lontarkannya untuk menjawab tanya dari gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut, "Satu jam yang lalu, dan—" ia menggantungkan perkataannya sendiri, sedikit ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan kalimat ini sebagai lanjutan ucapannya atau tidak, ah mungkin ia memang harus mengucapkan denotasi ini, "—Kau orang pertama yang aku temui," ujarnya pelan.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang langsung terukir dibibir manis milik Sakura, si gadis musim semi kala mendengar lanjutan perkataan dari lelaki cinta pertamanya itu. Dulu ia selalu berpikir jika Sasuke kembali ke desa, pasti orang yang pertama akan di temuinya adalah _hokage_ , karena lelaki itu harus melaporkan kedatangannya terlebih dahulu pada _hokage_ agar tidak di curigai sebagai penyusup. Atau mungkin Naruto, walau bagaimanapun ikatan yang dimiliki keduanya sangat dalam dan erat, bahkan Naruto-lah orang yang berhasil menyadarkan pemuda Uchiha itu saat dirinya hilang arah dan akal sehat setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ berakhir hingga menyebabkan mereka harus bertarung hebat untuk terakhir kalinya di lembah akhir dan membuat keduanya kehilangan satu tangan mereka, jadi sangat wajar bila orang pertama yang ditemui oleh Sasuke itu adalah Naruto.

Namun nyatanya ialah orang pertama yang di temui Sasuke sekembalinya lelaki itu ke desa, bukankah ini special? Bolehkah dirinya berharap jika ia adalah sosok special untuk Sasuke, jika ia memang bukan orang special untuk Sasuke, lantas mengapa ia adalah orang pertama yang ditemui lelaki itu setelah perjalanan panjang penebusan dosanya? "Terima kasih." hanya itu yang terucap, Sakura terlalu bingung harus berkata apa untuk mengekspresikan lonjakan bahagia yang tengah dirasakan hatinya.

Uchiha tampan itu masih memfokuskan pandangannya melihat langit berbintang, si otak genius itu sedikit kebingungan mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang di lontarkan Sakura, ia menerka-nerka untuk apa Sakura berterima kasih padanya? Namun ambigu, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya, maka lelaki bermanik _onyx_ tersebut memilih untuk mengesampingkan ego dan harga dirinya yang tinggi dengan bertanya "….. Terima kasih, untuk apa?" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari langit malam penuh bintang yang sedang menjadi objek indera penglihatannya kini.

Sakura sendiri bingung apa makna kata _'terima kasih'_ yang sudah di ucapkannya, mengapa ia malah mengatakan itu? kemudian dirinya ikut menatap langit berbintang, melihat kilauan cahaya bintang yang berbinar-binar ia seolah mendapatkan jawabannya, "Karena menjadikanku orang pertama yang kau temui hari ini, juga—" ia mengambilnya nafasnya sejenak, memberi jeda atas perkataannya sendiri "Juga terima kasih, sudah menepati janji mu untuk kembali menemuiku. Kau tahu Sasuke- _kun_? sudah sangat lama sekali aku menantikan kedatanganmu. Selama ini... aku hanya bisa terus menunggu kedatanganmu kembali, tetap menunggu mu meskipun banyak yang menghampiri," sahutnya lirih. Setelah berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, kini ia sudah mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Nafas lelaki Uchiha itu serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya kala mendengar penuturan kalimat gadis musim semi tersebut, hatinya merasa sakit bagai terkikis sebuah belati. Haruno Sakura— gadis itu masih setia menunggu kedatangannya kembali meskipun banyak yang menghampiri. Ia tahu dari mereka masih _genin_ dulu, banyak yang menyukai Sakura, seperti dirinya yang banyak mempunyai penggemar perempuan, Sakura juga mempunyai banyak penggemar laki-laki. Sebut saja ada Naruto dan Rock Lee yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan dan mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya pada gadis itu.

Apalagi saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berlangsung, saat seluruh negara aliansi _shinobi_ menyaksikan kehebatan murid didikan _hokage_ kelima tersebut, mereka semua melihat betapa tangguh dan kuatnya seorang Haruno Sakura sebagai _kunoichi_ dari konoha, dan ia juga menyadari banyak ratusan pasang mata yang terkagum-kagum menatap aura kecantikan yang terpancar dari paras ayu gadis itu. Namun ternyata yang dipilih gadis itu adalah menunggunya kembali, ia seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang berkali-kali menyakiti hati gadis itu, mengabaikan perasaan cinta yang selalu ditawarkan gadis itu, bahkan pernah hampir membunuh gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi gadis itu masih setia menunggunya kembali dengan menolak cinta yang datang menghampiri. Sungguh cinta yang dirasakan gadis itu padanya teramat besar, hingga perasaan sakit dan sesal kini menghampirinya. "Kenapa? Aku tak pernah memaksa mu untuk menungguku kembali, saat itu aku hanya berkata akan menemui mu lagi. Tapi terima kasih dan juga... maaf, Sakura—" jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, Sasuke memilih diam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang masih mengambang.

Iris _emerald_ gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar lelaki Uchiha tersebut mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan maaf diwaktu yang bersamaan. Logikanya yang cerdas terlalu rumit untuk menganalisis maksud perkataan pemuda pujaannya itu. Berbagai spekulasi buruk pun mulai bermunculan memenuhi pikirannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih atas cinta yang telah diberikannya selama ini, dan mengatakan maaf karena lelaki itu tetap tak bisa membalas perasaan cinta padanya? Atau karena lelaki itu sudah mempunyai sosok perempuan special yang mungkin ditemuinya dalam perjalanan penebusan dosanya? Sebuah luka kecil pun kembali menganga di dalam hatinya yang baru sekejap merasa bahagia, Mungkinkah Sasuke-nya? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, setitik airmata kembali turun dari pelupuknya "K-kau bilang ke-kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Dan... un-untuk apa juga kau berterimakasih dan mengatakan m-maaf padaku, Sasuke- _Kun_?" ujarnya dengan terbata dan suara yang tertahan.

Otak genius lelaki Uchiha itu berpikir, apa perkataan yang belum lama terucap dari bibirnya kembali menyakiti perasaan gadis itu yang bahkan sekarang kembali mengucapkan kata cinta padanya? Dan pertanyaan dari gadis itu mengapa ia mengucapkan terima kasih juga maaf, ia memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus di ucapkannya, agar tidak membuat hati gadis itu kembali sakit, dan ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sedalam itu dan selama ini. Juga maaf karena aku—" Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memberikan sedikit jeda atas ucapannya yang belum terselesaikan "Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menyakiti dan membuat mu menangis, bahkan membuat mu harus menunggu kedatanganku kembali. Tapi—"

Sasuke menelusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam jubah yang ia kenakan, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis musim semi yang sedang mentapanya dalam "...Hn. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya dengan benar, tapi—" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari genggaman tangannya yang berada dalam jubah, lalu memposisikan kotak kecil itu di hadapan gadisnya "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura," lirihnya dengan suara yang tertahan, ia sedang menahan lonjakan emosi dari dalam dadanya, juga menahan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal agar kembali normal.

Manik _emerald_ itu membulat mendengarnya, dan seketika tampak embun bersarang dikedua _emerald_ miliknya, beberapa detik kemudian embun itu telah berubah menjadi buliran air yang turun membasahi pipinya. Sakura menangis, gadis musim semi itu menangis haru dalam asa bahagia yang dirasa.

Setelah selama ini dirinya hanya bisa menyaksikan kisah asmara teman-temannya yang saling bermekaran di jenjang pernikahan, Mungkinkah kisah asmara dirinya bersama Sasuke juga akan segera menyusul mereka? Mungkinkah cintanya benar-benar akan bersemi di musim semi tahun ini? Tentu saja **Iya**! Sasuke sudah melamarnya. Lelaki itu telah mengutaran keinginannya untuk mempersunting Sakura. Keinginan dirinya selama ini akhirnya benar-benar terwujud, Uchiha Sasuke— lelaki yang sangat di cintainya itu akhirnya benar-benar meminta dirinya untuk menjadi isterinya, dan membuatnya harus berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Sesutu yang telah lama sekali di dambakan olehnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di genggaman terbuka tangan lelaki pujaannya itu, ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, setelah tak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya yang sudah duduk saling berempetan, Sakura segera melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil miliknya memeluk erat lelaki yang ia tunggu kehadirannya selama ini "Kau mengatakan dan melakukannya dengan benar Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana bisa aku menolak? tentu saja aku mau menikah dengan mu Sasuke- _kun_." Kepalanya ia telungkupkan di dada bidang milik Sasuke dengan beberapa liquid bening yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, yang ikut membuat basah jubah Sasuke yang menjadi sandarannya.

Desiran angin yang bertiup membuat lelaki itu secara spontan membalas pelukan gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya, sungguh ia bersumpah tak ingin membuat gadis ini kembali menangis karenanya. "A-aku kira kau mengatakan maaf karena sudah mempunyai p-perempuan lain yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu, tapi ternyata bukan... Aku t-takut kau sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup, karena kau sangat tampan Sasuke- _Kun_. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan tertarik denganmu?" ucapnya dengan sedikit terisak, ia memeluk lelaki itu semakin erat, seolah takut jika ia melepasnya maka lelaki itu akan kembali hilang dari hadapannya, seperti buih yang tertiup oleh angin yang akan hilang tanpa jejak.

Memang benar. apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini memang benar. Meskipun sekarang ia hanya memiliki satu tangan, tapi masih sangat banyak gadis diluar sana yang mengagumi dan mendambakan sosoknya. Saat ia melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya, banyak gadis yang tergila-gila melihatnya, bahkan tak tanggung mereka menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pemuas cinta dan nafsunya yang tentu saja tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Sasuke. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang disukai gadis-gadis itu darinya, apa yang membuatnya dikagumi hingga seperti itu oleh para gadis tersebut. Dan yang pasti hanya ada satu gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang telah lama beku selama ini, hanya ada satu gadis yang sanggup membuat ia mengesampingkan harga diri Uchihanya dengan berlaku manis seperti ini, hanya ada satu gadis yang mampu membuat ia merasakan kembali kehadiran cinta yang sesungguhnya, dan gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Selalu gadis itu satu-satunya. _The One_.

Satu tangan kekar milik lelaki Uchiha itu membelai lembut rambut merah muda milik gadisnya, satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas mendengar perkataan jujur yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu, sungguh ia sangat merindukan sikap Sakura yang seperti ini padanya. Bagai slide kaleidoskop yang berputar silih berganti menampilkan kisah rangkaian peristiwa yang telah dilalui oleh mereka. Terlintas bayang semu saat mereka berjuang bersama dalam ujian _chunin_ _,_ juga saat mereka harus menyelesaikan setiap misi yang dijalani dengan penuh perjuangan, saat gadis itu tertawa bahagia, dan saat gadis itu berurai arimata, semua karena dirinya. "Tenanglah Sakura. Sekarang aku disini dan hanya untukmu," ujarnya pelan, saking pelannya hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Meskipun pelan tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada lelaki itu, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki tersebut. Dan kini ia melihat lelaki itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang tulus, senyuman yang sangat ingin ia lihat dari bibir indah lelaki itu selama ini, senyuman yang sangat manis dan sanggup membuat hatinya kembali meleleh seperti cokelat yang terkena sinar panas mentari, sungguh _kami-sama_ makhluk ciptaan mu ini begitu tampan.

Suasana malam hari ini seakan ikut mendukung moment kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan mereka setalah tiga tahun lebih tak pernah saling berjumpa. Gemerlap cahaya bintang bersinar semakin terang menghiasi gelapnya langit malam di musim semi, semilir angin yang bertiup lembut menambah sejuk udara di malam hari, dan suara serangga yang saling berkicau seakan ikut meramaikan suasana malam ini.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bertemu dan saling menatap intens. Mata keduanya menatap lebih dalam ke dalam lautan mata milik masing-masing, seolah menyelami dan ingin menggali lebih dalam hati dan perasaan mereka melalui tatapan mata yang merupakan jendela hati. Disaat bersamaan bibir keduanya pun melebar, mereka saling tersenyum karena telah memahami ikatan perasaan dari hati masing-masing. Sakura merasakan hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan, dan deru nafas lelaki itu semakin kentara terasa menerpa wajahnya, kemudian Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Sesuatu yang halus kini menempel manis dibibir Sakura, ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, menekan permukaan bibir itu dengan hati-hati lalu menyesapnya dalam. Melalui ciuman ini, ia ingin menyampaikan betapa bersyukurnya ia sebagai seorang lelaki dicintai sedemikian rupa oleh gadis ini, serta ia juga ingin menyalurkan perasaan hati yang sulit dijelaskannya pada gadis ini melalui sebuah ciuman pertama. Keduanya saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing melalui kecupan ini, sang gadis menghisap bibir sang lelaki, dan sang lelaki balas menyesap dan melumat bibir sang gadis. Setelah kedua bibir yang saling menyatu itu terlepas, keduanya kembali tersenyum, muka gadis musim semi itu merona merah, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya bersama lelaki yang sangat dicintai olehnya, Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya. Ciuman pertamanya bersama lelaki itu adalah dibawah naungan langit malam penuh bintang, di musim semi yang indah.

" _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke- _Kun_."

.

TBC

.

A/N : Semoga sasuke nya ngga OOC yah disini, walaupun sebenarnya aku ngerasa ini OOC juga sih. Yah tapi aku hanya ingin menampilkan sedikit sikap _sweet_ nya sasuke yang _tsundere_ akut itu ke sakura. Well, tinggal satu chapter lagi untuk fict ini :)

 _Gomen minna_ , aku belum bisa update fict 'Love or Dumb?' dan 'Story of My Love' but aku usahakan akan secepatnya untuk update. Terimakasih untuk yang udah nungguin kedua ceritaku yang itu, dan harap bersabar sedikit ya :)

 **Sign - Uchihaamelia**


	3. Pernikahan di Musim Semi

Sakura merasakan hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan, dan deru nafas lelaki itu semakin kentara terasa menerpa wajahnya, kemudian Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Sesuatu yang halus kini menempel manis dibibir Sakura, ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, menekan permukaan bibir itu dengan hati-hati lalu menyesapnya dalam. Melalui ciuman ini, ia ingin menyampaikan betapa bersyukurnya ia sebagai seorang lelaki dicintai sedemikian rupa oleh gadis ini, serta ia juga ingin menyalurkan perasaan hati yang sulit dijelaskannya pada gadis ini melalui sebuah ciuman pertama. Keduanya saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing melalui kecupan ini, sang gadis menghisap bibir sang lelaki, dan sang lelaki balas menyesap dan melumat bibir sang gadis. Setelah kedua bibir yang saling menyatu itu terlepas, keduanya kembali tersenyum, muka gadis musim semi itu merona merah, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya bersama lelaki yang sangat dicintai olehnya, Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya. Ciuman pertamanya bersama lelaki itu adalah dibawah naungan langit malam penuh bintang, di musim semi yang indah.

* * *

.

.

 **Musim Semi Terindah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchihaamelia**

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh musim semi tahun ini. Bunga-bunga sakura tampak semakin mekar, tumbuh, dan berkembang di pohonnya. Menghiasi pohon sakura yang semakin cantik dan sedap dipandang mata. Pemandangan musim semi memang selalu menjadi objek yang menarik untuk indera penglihatan. Membuat rimbun, menyejukkan mata, dan menambah kesan nyaman bagi siapapun yang merasakannya. Termasuk bagi dirinya— Haruno Sakura. Hari ini, tepat dihari ke tujuh musim semi adalah hari yang paling bersejarah baginya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, bersama lelaki yang sangat ia cinta, lelaki yang sanggup membekukan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya, lelaki yang mampu membuatnya buta akan kehadiran jutaan lelaki lainnya yang menginginkannya, lelaki itu— Uchiha Sasuke.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah cantiknya telah terpoles _make up_ dengan sempurna. Rambut merah muda sebahunya juga sudah tergerai dengan rapi. Gaun pengantin yang sederhana namun terlihat indah itu menempel di tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Ada lambang kipas kecil dibagian atas punggung gaunnya. Lengkungan kipas atasnya berwarna merah, sedang lengkungan bagian bawah kipas itu berwarna putih. Itu adalah kipas lambang klan Uchiha. Klannya Sasuke, calon suami yang akan segera menikahinya. Sebentar lagi, ia juga akan menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Menemani Sasuke, yang merupakan anggota satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa dimuka bumi ini. Ya. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari klan besar ini, klan Uchiha, yang membuatnya harus segera berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Kau gugup, Eh?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki manik mata _aquamarine_ yang indah. Wanita tersebut adalah sahabat perempuan terbaiknya, Yamanaka Ino, istri dari Sai yang juga merupakan salah satu anggota dari team 7. Ino menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dipundak Sakura. Sedikit memijat bahu sahabat merah mudanya yang semakin tegang agar sedikit lebih rileks.

Gadis musim semi itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia memang tengah merasakan gugup sekarang. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan gugup dihari pernikahan mereka? Semua perempuan pasti akan merasakannya, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Ino tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya kini. Dirinya juga mengalami hal serupa, dihari pernikahannya bersama Sai setengah tahun yang lalu. Perasaan gugup yang luar biasa hebat. Yang mampu membuat nafasnya sedikit tersendat, dan juga membuat detak jantungnya berdegup abnormal. "Tarik nafas mu dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan," kata Ino, tangannya masih tetap memijat pelan bahu sabahat musim seminya, "Itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup yang kau rasa." lanjtunya kemudian.

Sakura menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan sahabat berambut pirangnya, dan mengulangnya hingga beberapa kali. Dan ternyata benar, kegugupan yang di rasanya kini sudah sedikit berkurang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berbalik badan menatap nyonya Yamanaka. "Terimakasih, Ino," ujarnya sumringah, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar, ia memeluk sosok sahabat yang pernah menjadi rival cintanya di masa lalu. Dan wanita itu— Yamanaka Ino, membalas hangat pelukan sang sahabat sambil mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya yang akan segera melepas masa lajangnya itu. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ino lembut. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu melepas pelukannya, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Kedua perempuan itu kini keluar dari ruangan rias pengantin, tampak kedua orangtua Sakura sudah berdiri diujung pintu keluar, menunggu kedatangan sang putri yang akan segera memulai bahtera hidup berumah tangga bersama lelaki pilihannya. "Kau cantik sekali, anakku." sahut Mebuki, Ibunda Sakura yang memandang bangga kecantikan yang menguar dari wajah putri semata wayangnya itu. Anak gadisnya hanya tersenyum lembut, ibunya memang selalu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Kizashi merentangkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura, yang segera disambut hangat oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia langsung mendekap hangat tangan ayahnya, yang dengan tegap menggandeng tangan miliknya. Lantas ayah dan anak gadisnya itu segera melangkah berjalan menuju taman, lokasi tempat pernikahannya akan digelar.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke— lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagah ditaman tersebut. Ada Uzumaki Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. Kedua lelaki itu adalah sahabat sekaligus rival abadi. Bagi Naruto— Sasuke adalah ikatan pertemanan pertamanya, pun demikian dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Seperti halnya Naruto— sekarang Sasuke juga telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang selalu ada untuknya, sebagai rival yang selalu menjadi saingannya untuk bertindak menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dan sebagai saudara yang selalu menerima kehadirannya dalam segala suasana atau kondisi apapun dirinya, apa adanya! Ikatan persahabatannya dengan Naruto memang sangat dalam. Karena, Naruto sangat mengerti dirinya.

Dengan kepribadiannya yang introvert, Sasuke tidak ingin pesta yang meriah. Ia hanya membutuhkan suasana sakral, tanpa perlu dihadiri banyak tamu undangan. Dan bersyukurlah ia, karena Sakura— sebagai seorang perempuan, yang biasanya menyukai pesta megah meriah dan ingin dihadiri banyak tamu undangan, menyetujui argumennya. _Kunoichi_ cantik dan berbakat murid _hokage_ kelima itu, menyetujui gagasannya. Mereka berdua sepakat, hanya akan mengundang orang terdekatnya saja. Jadi, yang diundangnya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya ini hanyalah, Kakashi— guru pembimbing mereka dalam team 7 saat mereka masih _genin_. Naruto yang merupakan sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki, juga merupakan sahabat terbaiknya Sakura. Tsunade— guru yang mendidik Sakura menjadi seorang _medic-nin_ hebat. Juga pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sai yang merupakan sahabat dan teman dari calon istrinya itu. Dan tak lupa tentunya, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, orangtua dari Sakura, yang akan segera menjadi mertuanya.

Ditaman tempat lokasi pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan, terdapat banyak pohon Sakura di sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di dahannya itu, menambah kesan cantik dan romantis pernikahan sederhana ini. Apalagi ini adalah musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga bersemi, mekar, dan berkuncup kembang dengan indah. Seperti hati kedua mempelai yang juga tengah bersemi.

.

.

Setelah melihat sang pengantin wanita yang didampingi ayahnya, berjalan dengan pelan dan perlahan menuju tempat pengantin pria berdiri, Naruto segera berlalu dari sisi Sasuke. Namun sebelum berlalu pergi, Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sahabat rivalnya itu, "Karena kau seorang Uchiha, Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar tanpa ada kesalahan," sahutnya menyemangati. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sahabatnya tersebut, "Hn," gumamnya kemudian. Lelaki berambut kuning dengan iris mata _blue sapphire_ itu lantas berjalan menghampiri Kakashi, Tsunade dan Sai yang berdiri diujung taman sebelah kanan.

Mebuki dan Ino berjalan berdampingan dibelakang Sakura dan Kizashi. Lalu kedua wanita itu berdiri disebelah kiri taman. Langkah kaki Sakura dan Kizashi semakin mendekati tempat lelaki Uchiha itu berdiri. Kini degup jantung pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berdetak tak karuan, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Dirinya belum pernah merasakan gugup seperti ini sebelumnya. Nafasnya berasa pendek, dan menarik nafas pun terasa sulit. Otak geniusnya sadar, ini adalah efek karena kegugupannya. Maka dirinya mencoba untuk mengontrol diri, dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan melalui mulut. Kini Sakuranya melangkah semakin dekat, mengikis jarak yang ada diantara keduanya.

.

.

Bola mata _emerald_ itu tertegun, melihat sosok calon suami yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki berambut raven, dengan manik _onyx_ yang menghiasi matanya yang terlihat, kulit putihnya tampak mulus, meski lelaki itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya selama tiga tahun lebih. Wajah rupawannya tak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Dan jas berwarna hitam yang hampir menyerupai jubah membungkus tubuh tegap atletisnya, menambah kesan keren tersemat padanya. Aura dingin yang terpancar dari lelaki itu adalah nilai tambahnya. Sungguh! Pesona dan kharisma yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke selalu mampu membuatnya terbuai dan terpana.

Pun dengan lelaki Uchiha tersebut, ia juga terpesona menatap calon istri yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis berambut merah muda, dengan iris _emerald_ yang indah. Kulit gadis itu seputih porselen, sebening susu, dan selembut sutera. Tubuh langsingnya yang tinggi semampai, juga bibirnya yang merah segar, membuat senyumannya tampak sempurna. Cantik! Memang hanya gadis inilah yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Gadis ini ibarat cahaya mentari musim seminya. Menerangi jiwanya dari jurang hampa dan kegelapan.

Kizashi meraih tangan milik Sasuke, lalu menyatukan telapak tangan itu dengan telapak tangan milik anak gadisnya. "Aku menikahkan dan menyerahkan Haruno Sakura, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu— Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar namun tetap tidak mengurangi keseriusan interpretasinya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, "Aku menerima Uchiha Sakura menjadi isteriku, pendamping hidupku selamanya." jawab Sasuke lantang, tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun dari esensi yang di ucapkannya. Kizashi tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap anak gadis yang telah berstatus sebagai isteri Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Sekarang kalian sudah sah, sebagai sepasang suami isteri," sahutnya, kemudian ia berjalan kearah kiri taman, menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri disana, yang tengah ditemani sahabat dari putrinya, Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

Suasana pernikahan sederhana ini memang berjalan begitu khidmat. Yang menyaksikan seolah terbuai dengan prosesi suci pernikahan ini. Aroma khas musim semi yang menguar bersama atmosfer, kicauan burung-burung yang bernyanyi seperti hymne, desiran angin yang bertiup lembut sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulit, cumulus yang membentuk tanda cinta diatas langit biru, juga cahaya mentari musim semi yang bersinar cerah dan memberi keteduhan serta menyinari semesta ini, membuat syahdu mereka yang menyaksikan menjadi terbawa akan suasana sakral ini.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berkedip. Mata milik keduanya memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan, mengagumi dan memuji lawan yang menjadi atensinya masing-masing. Ada rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi mulus gadis musim semi itu. Walau bagaimanapun jarak yang terlampau antara wajah keduanya begitu dekat, dan sangat dekat. Ditambah dengan status mereka sekarang, yang telah sah sebagai sepasang suami isteri. Jantung milik gadis berhelaian merah muda dan lelaki tampan Uchiha ini berdetak abnormal, melonjak dan berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Keadaan ini terlalu canggung untuk keduanya. Dan lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ini terlampau canggung baginya.

Dibawah naungan langit biru yang indah, dan kilau mentari musim semi yang bersinar terang, pipi milik gadis bermata _emerald_ itu semakin merona kemerah-merahan. Sasukenya hanya tetap bergeming, sambil menatapnya intens. Tak ada yang berinisiatif menghentikan keadaan canggung yang sudah terlanjur terjadi ini. Gadis itu bingung, apa yang harus ia perbuat. Melihat Uchiha Sasukenya yang tetap diam, haruskah ia yang memulainya? Mencium lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu? Haruskah ia yang memulainya? Tapi tetap saja, ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Ada orangtuanya disini. Dan ada para sahabat, serta guru juga _shishou_ nya disini. Mustahil jika ia yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin akan berbeda, jika situasinya tidak disini. Jika ada ditempat sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, sudah pasti tanpa ragu ia akan melakukannya. Namun dalam situasi yang terjadi sekarang, siapa yang harus menghentikan keadaan canggung ini? Karena sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menghentikan keadaan tak nyaman ini.

"Hoiy Sasuke, cium Sakura- _chan_ sekarang!" suara teriakan cempreng Naruto menginterupsi indera pendengar semua yang ada ditaman ini. Sakura bernafas lega. Naruto memang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto, kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat mimik yang tertera di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya gadis musim semi itu, matanya masih tetap mengarah memandangi Naruto yang tampak gregetan menyaksikan mereka yang berdiri kaku disini.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu berpikir selama beberapa detik, otak geniusnya kemudian menemukan sebuah ide untuk menghentikan keadaan canggung yang terlanjur mendera, "Ingin mencoba untuk pergi ke dimensi lain?" sahutnya pelan menyerupai bisikan. "EH?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang suami, sedikit bingung dengan makna dari perkataan suaminya tersebut. Tapi kemudian, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tangan kekar milik lelaki Uchiha itu menggenggam dan mendekap erat tangan sang isteri. Perlahan keduanya sudah berpindah tempat berdiri. Bukan lagi ditaman tempat keduanya meresmikan pernikahan. Bukan lagi disitu. Sakura terkesiap, ini— lokasi ini adalah tempat dimana Sasuke meng _genjutsu_ -nya pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir. Saat itu— Sasuke berpendapat bahwa menjadi _hokage_ adalah sebuah revolusi. Berbeda pendapat dengan arti dari menjadi _hokage_ versi Naruto. Saat itu— Ia ingin menyadarkannya, ingin mencegah agar pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak jadi terjadi. Tapi ternyata— pemuda itu malah mengiringnya memasuki dunia _genjutsu_. Hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak bisa menghalau pertarungan sengit yang terjadi antara sahabat terbaiknya dengan pemuda yang ia cinta. Pertarungan itu tak terelakan lagi, hingga menyebabkan kedua orang yang di sayanginya itu kehilangan satu tangan mereka masing-masing.

Lututnya terasa lemas untuk berdiri, gadis musim semi itu terlalu paranoid melihat lokasi tempat yang memiliki kenangan buruk ini. "K-kenapa membawaku kemari?" ujarnya lemah, suaranya juga bergetar, dan tatapan matanya tampak kosong.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya, melihat ke sekeliling arah tempat ini. Hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada sebuah _kunai_ yang tepat menancap di dasar hati. Pemuda itu sadar, saat itu dirinya bersikap terlalu berlebihan pada Sakura— perempuan yang kini telah menjadi isterinya. Tak seharusnya ia memberikan _genjutsu,_ pada perempuan yang selalu menawarkan cinta dan kebahagiaan padanya itu. Tak sepatutnya ia bertingkah seperti itu. "Maaf. karena pernah meng _genjutsu_ mu disini, waktu itu," sahutnya pelan, terdengar nada sesal atas ucapannya tersebut.

Meski tidak ada satupun pohon sakura yang bersemi ditempat yang gersang ini, namun sinar cahaya mentari musim semi masih tetap memancarkan kilaunya disini. Menerangi seluruh alam semesta, tanpa pandang bulu pada lokasi dan tempat. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang Sasuke yang juga tengah mentapnya "A-aku tahu… A-aku mengerti, mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ melakukannya saat itu." Kemudian kedua tangan mungilnya, meraih satu tangan tersisa milik Sasuke, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau ingin menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Naruto, kan? Perbedaan pendapat kalian, juga ikatan diantara kalian. Dan jika aku dalam keadaan sadar, aku pasti akan mengacaukannya." Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba tegar dan melupakan goresan luka yang pernah terjadi didalam hati. "Tak apa! Aku mengerti semuanya Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

Sakit— Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar penuturan yang terucap dari bibir mungil gadisnya. Sesal— Ia menyesali segala tindakan buruknya di masa lalu, yang selalu menyakiti hati gadisnya ini. Perih— Ia terluka karena berkali-kali mengabaikan perasaan tulus yang selalu di tawarkan gadisnya. Kemudian ia melepas tangan yang sedang digenggam gadisnya, lalu melingkarkan tangan itu untuk memeluk Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Dirinya memang orang yang kaku, ia tak pernah bisa mendeskrispsikan apa yang dirasanya dengan kata-kata, terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tindakan lebih mudah untuk dilakukannya daripada bertutur kata. Maka melalui pelukan ini, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan maaf terdalamnya pada sang gadis. Melalui dekapan ini, ia ingin mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia bertingkah laku buruk pada gadisnya itu dimasa lalu. Dan dengan mendekap Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, ia ingin menyalurkan perasaan batin yang sulit di jelaskannya, betapa ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai gadisnya, juga betapa ia sangat bersyukur dicintai sedalam ini oleh gadis ini.

Pelukan hangat Sasuke, menenangkannya. Menghilangkan paranoid yang tadi terbesit. Ia memang selalu mencoba untuk mengerti tentang perasaan yang dirasakan Sasukenya. Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar mengerti maksud dari pelukan Sasuke. Meskipun tidak leksikal, tapi dirinya bisa mengerti secara harfiah walau tanpa penjelasan. Maka kedua tangan mungil itu melingkar di tubuh lelaki yang baru saja menikahinya itu, balas memeluk hangat sang suami yang tengah mendekapnya. Dirinya juga mencoba untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang suami melalui sebuah pelukan.

Sasuke mengerti pesan tersirat isterinya melalui pelukan ini, satu sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas, "Terimakasih. Kau sudah mampu, melupakan semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi diantara kita." frasa itu meluncur dari bibir lelaki Uchiha ini. Dan sang isteri mengangukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam, ia terbawa hanyut dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya itu, membuatnya tak ingin berjauhan lagi darinya. Harumnya menenangkan jiwa, dan membuat nyaman indera penciumannya.

.

.

Gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Sekarang mereka telah berpindah tempat. Bukan dilokasi tempat kejadian _genjutsu_ dulu pernah terjadi, bukan lagi disitu. Sekarang mereka berada ditempat kenangan mereka, bangku taman akademi. Tempat keduanya pertama kali mengobrol berdua, dan tempat perpisahan itu terjadi— saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ia baru tersadar. Secara perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya. Bangku taman akademi, jalan lurus yang mengarah ke gerbang utama desa, pohon-pohon rindang yang membuat teduh, juga ada pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dan bersemi. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah musim semi. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kita—" ucapannya terhenti, karena Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya keatas, "Jangan lupakan _rinnegan_ yang kumiliki. Jadi kita bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat," sahut lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu, seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan sang isteri.

Ini adalah tempat kenangannya bersama Sasuke, perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu terjadi disini. Disuatu malam yang dingin, dan hanya menyisakan kata _'terima kasih'_ sebagai kenangan dari kepergiannya memulai jalan kegelapan. Namun itu tetap menjadi bagian dari memorinya tentang Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Bukan malam, melainkan siang. Langit tidak gelap, tapi berwarna biru cerah dengan cumulus yang membentuk berbagai pola. Bukan rembulan yang bersinar, melainkan cahaya matahari yang berkilau cerah. Dan lagi sekarang adalah musim semi. Musim favoritenya, dimana pepohonan selalu tampak menjadi lebih indah dari musim yang biasanya. Juga ada Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, bukan sebagai seorang lelaki yang akan pergi meninggalkan desa seperti waktu itu, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya. Ini adalah musim semi terindah dalam hidupnya. Masih terasa mimpi, dimusim semi tahun ini ia bukan lagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Sekarang ia adalah Uchiha Sakura, isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke— lelaki yang amat ia cinta.

.

* * *

Sedang mereka masih berdiri ditaman, tempat dimana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura di laksanakan. Dan mereka— terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

 _Ino — "Kita saingan? Ya dulu aku dan kau— Sakura, adalah sahabat yang berubah menjadi musuh, saingan karena cinta. Tentu saja Sasuke adalah orang yang kita perebutkan. Aku menyukainya, jelas! Karena dia tampan, keren, cerdas, dan mendekati sempurna. Saat itu aku rasa, kau menyukainya karena alasan yang sama sepertiku. Memang awalnya begitu. Tapi lama-kelamaan kau mencintainya semakin dalam. Seiring hari berganti, cintamu pada Sasuke tumbuh semakin dewasa. Aku tahu, banyak lelaki yang menyukai mu, tapi kau mengabaikan mereka semua demi Sasuke. Namun aku juga serius, menyukai Sasuke saat itu tidaklah main-main. Tapi kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat, menjawab semuanya. Ia tidak menyebut namaku, saat aku memanggilnya. Hanya kau Sakura, nama yang saat itu Sasuke sebut. Juga tatapan matanya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana tajamnya mata Sasuke saat ia menatapmu, itu adalah tatapan mata yang memendam cinta. Maka aku memilih mundur, karena ternyata Sasuke juga mencintaimu. Kau perempuan yang beruntung Sakura— mendapatkan balasan rasa dari lelaki yang kau cinta. Tapi aku juga beruntung, memiliki Sai, meski dia selalu bingung bagaimana cara berekspresi, tapi ia mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintainya."_

 _Naruto — "Jujur saat itu, aku memang mencintai Sakura-chan. Bukan hanya main-main karena dia menyukaimu, Sasuke. Tapi saat itu aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Membuat janji seumur hidup untuk membawa mu kembali, demi Sakura-chan, aku lakukan. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Pernah dia mengatakan suka padaku, tapi aku tahu saat itu Sakura-chan berbohong. Sakura-chan mengatakannya, karena tak ingin melihatku terus berkorban untuk berjuang membawa mu kembali ke desa. Karena itulah, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku marah, ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas, perasaan yang di rasakannya padamu tak pernah berubah. Sakura-chan mencintai mu sangat dalam, hingga rasa sakit pun ia abaikan. Kau lelaki yang beruntung Sasuke— sepertiku yang juga beruntung, karena mendapatkan Hinata yang mencintaiku dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Sekarang aku sangat mencintai Hinata, dan aku percaya Sasuke, kau juga mencintai Sakura-chan dengan sangat dalam. Dalam diam mu, kau selalu memperhatikannya. Diam-diam kau selalu peduli dan mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan. Dan aku tahu, sejak dari kita genin dulu, kau memang sudah menyukainya, hanya saja kau tsundere."_

 _Kakashi — "Sakura, perasaanmu pada Sasuke bukan lagi rasa kagum seperti saat awal yang kulihat. Perasaan itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta, cinta yang besar dan dalam. Meski kau pernah hampir kehilangan nyawamu sendiri ditangan Sasuke, tapi kau tetap menyukainya. Kau berpikir menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jalan kegelapan, adalah tugasmu. Setelah segala pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, juga kepedihan yang kau terima dan kau rasa, kau pantas mendapatkannya Sakura. Kau gadis yang baik. Dan Sasuke, sampai sekarang aku masih tak memahami sepenuhnya tentang dirimu, juga impianmu. Kau menikahi Sakura? aku juga tak tahu, apa kau mempunyai tujuan lain dibalik itu. Tapi aku percaya, kau tulus mencintainya. Karena seorang Uchiha, tak mungkin menikahi seseorang yang tak di cintainya. Kuhrap Sakura bisa melengkapi kepingan yang hilang dalam hatimu, dan mengisi kekosongan jiwamu Sasuke. Kalian pantas hidup bahagia."_

.

* * *

Sepi dan juga hening. Tak ada siapapun di dekat bangku taman akademi ini sekarang, selain pasangan pengantin yang baru saja meresmikan pernikahannya ini. Kebetulan macam apa ini? Entahlah, yang pasti keduanya tengah berbahagia sekarang.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu kembali saling menatap dalam, sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir mereka masing-masing. Dan kemudian ciuman itupun kembali terjadi. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami-isteri. Bibir keduanya saling menempel, kemudian mereka mulai mengecup dan menyesap lembut, lalu melumatnya dalam. Ciuman penuh cinta di musim semi yang indah.

Bahkan mentari musim semi bersembunyi dibalik cumulus, memberi privasi pada dua insan yang saling mencinta, untuk menyampaikan gejolak rasa yang sudah lama saling terpendam.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N : Selesai, Fluff story ini akhirnya benar-benar selesai :D Jujur ini salah satu story favorite buatanku :) How sweet and romantic this couple if this is real, amazing! I can't describe what i feel if this is really real. I loved!

Readers, kalian mau cerita ini dilanjutkan? Oh tidak-tidak. Aku takkan membuat cerita lanjutannya :D Terima kasih sudah baca, dan jangan lupa review ya. :)

 **Sign - Uchihaamelia**


End file.
